


Vox Populi

by Anonymous



Series: De Ave Phoenice [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All warnings are for past events referenced in dialogue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I looked at the prompt that sparked Ex Cinere and suddenly had Inquisition-era dialogue coming out of my ears. Here, have some of that.<br/>Now includes some new material not seen on the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Dorian

[At the start of _In Hushed Whispers_ , in the Redcliffe Chantry.]  
  
Dorian: I’m Pavus, of the Tevinter Imperium. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Herald of Andraste.  
  
(If Varric is in party)  
  
Varric: Holy shit, you actually grew a moustache.   
  
Dorian: …Varric?  
  
Varric: I bet that went over well. How is-  
  
Dorian: We’ve been fine, thanks, aside from the whole world ending business. He’s stayed up in the Marches, killing slavers, I came down here to deal with the _other_ follies of my countrymen.   
  
Inquisitor: Varric? Do you know this man?  
  
Dorian: He’s cousin-in-law to a good friend of mine, Magister Tilani. How is she, by the way? I haven’t gotten word from the Imperium in quite some time.  
  
Varric: Fine, aside from the whole world ending business.   
  
Or  
  
Inquisitor: The Marches? I thought you said you were from the Tevinter Imperium?  
  
Dorian: Well, I never claimed to have come from there directly.   
  
Or  
  
Inquisitor: Should I know who this ‘he’ is?  
  
Dorian: No.  
  
Varric: They’re lovers. I got to watch the passion bloom, before things went to hell in a handbasket: drinking each under the table, burning bodies in a mutual enemy’s home, having passionate argument and then even more passionate make-ups that nearly set Hightown on fire. It was beautiful, in its own way.  
  
(If Iron Bull is in party.)   
  
Iron Bull: Now _that’s_ a romance.   
  
Dorian: And if he makes it into a novel, I’ll sue.  
  
(Otherwise)  
  
Dorian: And if you make it the basis for one of your romance novels, I’ll sue.  
  
Varric: Everyone’s a critic.   
  
Dorian: _Some_ people dislike having their private lives disseminated to all of Thedas.  
  
(If Varric is not in party.)  
  
Vivienne: Let one Tevinter in, suddenly they’re scuttling out of the walls like roaches.  
  
Dorian: Come now, I walked through the door just the same as you.  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra: Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one.   
  
Dorian: Believe me, my dear, out of all the Tevinters you’re likely to meet here, I mean you the least harm. You might want to save your caution for one of those.  
  
\--  
  
Iron Bull: Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.  
  
Dorian: By that standard, you must be a veritable kitten of a qunari.   
  
[...]  
  
Inquisitor: Are you a Magister?  
  
(If Varric is in party.)  
  
Varric: Wellllllllllll…  
  
Dorian: I technically inherited a seat in the Magisterium some years ago, it’s true, but it’s since passed to someone with a great deal more interest in sacrificing slaves to summon demons than I possess. So, no, very much _not_.  
  
(Otherwise)  
  
Dorian: Am I a-? *doubles over, laughing bitterly* Sorry, sorry. No, and I have very little interest in becoming one.   
  
Inquisitor: But you’re a mage from Tevinter.  
  
Dorian: I realize that it seems like the same thing to you southern barbarians, but that’s only because you’ve clearly never read a word about how politics in my homeland works. Magisters have a seat in the Magisterium, which is a ruling body much like the Bannorn is here in Fereldan. Not all mages are Magisters, much like not all landowners are Banns.   
  
Inquisitor: But all Magisters are mages.  
  
Dorian: And all Banns are nobles. Funny how that works.  
  
[...]  
  
Inquisitor: You’re asking me to take a lot on faith.  
  
(If Varric is in party.)  
  
Varric: I’ll vouch for him. If he says that Alexius is distorting time, then Alexius is distorting time.   
  
(Otherwise)  
  
Dorian: I know what I’m talking about. I helped him develop this magic. It was the highlight of my life for _years_ , believe it or not.

Inquisitor: Developing incredibly dangerous time travel magic was the highlight of your life?  
  
Dorian: It got me out of the house. Besides, it was only theory. We could never get it to work.

\-----

[Freeing Varric in the dark future of _In Hushed Whispers_.]  
  
Varric: Andraste’s sacred knickers, you’re both alive? Where were you? How did you escape?   
  
Dorian: We didn’t escape. Alexius sent us into the future.   
  
Varric: We sure don’t do anything but weird, do we?  
  
Dorian: But we do it so well!  
  
Varric: Speak for yourself. You weren’t here. You didn’t see what he did. Just about everyone else is dead, from the Empress of Orlais to Hawke to Fen-   
  
Dorian: No. We can undo it. It need never happen. Alexius-  
  
Varric: Alexius isn’t the one you need to worry about. He’s just a servant. His ‘Elder One’- he’s the one calling the shots.   
  
Dorian: Then we’ll take him down. *beat* Though, I’d like to try getting the amulet from Alexius and reverse all this first.   
  
Varric: You want to take on Alexius? I’m in, let’s go.

* * *

 

[Meeting Dorian After Siding With the Templars in _In Your Heart Shall Burn_ ]  
  
Dorian: Ah! I’m here to warn you. Fashionable late, I’m afraid. *stumbles, nearly falling over* Mite exhausted, sorry. Don’t mind me.  
  
(If Varric is in party)  
  
Varric: Holy shit.  
  
Dorian: *nearly falls over again* Varric?  
  
Varric: What the hell happened to you?  
  
Dorian: *leaning heavily on his staff* I grew a moustache. Also, there’s an army of rebel mages right behind me. They’ve been ‘indentured’ to a cult known as the Venatori, in service of Corypheus-  
  
Varric: _Corypheus_?  
  
Dorian: Yes, I know, I rather thought he was dead myself. Alas- *points* he’s alive and commanding an army with the help of a woman called Calpernia.   
  
(Otherwise)  
  
Dorian: I’m Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe. And army of rebel mages, ‘indentured’ to a cult called the Venatori, right behind me. They’ve pledged themselves to an entity called Corypheus- though he apparently prefers ‘Elder One’. *points* The woman is called Calpernia. She leads the Venatori.   
  
\---  
  
Dorian (carrying Roderick): Brave man. He stood against a Venatori.   
  
Roderick: Briefly. I am no Templar.   
  
Dorian: Hardly a requirement, my good man.   
  
Cullen: Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance.   
  
Dorian: You can’t bargain with something like Corypheus. He’s here for your Herald, and he’ll kill everyone else here for the sheer hell of it.   
  
Inquisitor: If it will save people, he can have me.   
  
Dorian: It won’t. He wants you because you can close the rifts. The rest of us are just to be made an example of.   
  
Inquisitor: How do you know?  
  
Dorian: I’ve run into Corypheus before- and I know his type quite a lot better than I’d like. *chuckles* And we had such a promising start with the trebuchets.   
  
Cullen: That’s still an option- if we turn it upon the mountain above us.   
  
Inquisitor: We’re overrun. To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven.   
  
Cullen: This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end it.   
  
Dorian: I’m generally all for spite, but I’d hate to think I ran all the way here only for you to drop rocks on my head.   
  
Cullen: Should we submit? Let him kill us?  
  
Dorian: Should we stop looking for other options besides ‘kill everyone’? Did your time at Kirkwall teach you nothing?  
  
Roderick: There is a path.

 

 


	2. Talk With Dorian

[Dialogue with Dorian, either in Haven or Skyhold, directly after recruitment.]  
  
Inquisitor: What about slavery?  
  
Dorian: It’s an abhorrent practice, as I assume you’re aware. But not one which isn’t widely questioned, even amongst slaves. Inquisitive slaves have a tendency to be discarded quickly.  
  
Inquisitor: Discarded?  
  
Dorian: Sold, or killed. It depends on whether you have a benevolent master, or one which benevolent masters sell their damaged goods to for disposal.  
  
Inquisitor: What about people who aren’t slaves?  
  
Dorian: Busy trying not to become slaves, seeking to own slaves as a sign of status, completely aware of how widespread the atrocities committed towards slaves are because they perpetrate them, or those who treat their slaves comparatively well and can live on in willful ignorance with very little effort.  
  
Inquisitor: How do they manage that?  
  
Dorian: Willful ignorance? Slavery is such a longstanding institution in the Imperium that it barely takes any effort to reach for a justification- the fact that you can sell yourself or a family member into slavery stops the Imperium from having the awful slums and alienages you have here in the South, a slave can rise to a position of respect and rank… if you yourself are not bleeding your slaves willy-nilly and decimating the field hands as an incentive to work harder, then it seems like most are treated well, and everything else in an aberration, much like people view purges down here. It’s a very comfortable lie- I’m not really surprised it hasn’t seen much challenge.  
  
Inquisitor: But you challenge it.  
  
Dorian: Yes, but I _am_ exceptional. It’s a burden, but I bear it gladly.

* * *

 

[Dialogue option available after the cutscene with Varric in Skyhold, or if Varric was in your party for _In Hushed Whispers_ (sided with mages) or _In Your Heart Shall Burn_ (sided with Templars).]  
  
Inquisitor: So… you know Varric?  
  
Dorian: Yes.  
  
Inquisitor: That’s it. Just… yes?  
  
Dorian: Well, I can hardly say no, can I?  
  
Inquisitor: Touchy subject, then?  
  
Dorian: Not much escapes you, does it, Inquisitor?  
  
(If Approval is 35+)  
  
Dorian: I … apologize. That was unworthy.  
  
Inquisitor: We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.  
  
Dorian: I really don’t want to. Unfortunately…  
  
Inquisitor: Unfortunately what?  
  
Dorian: I’ll have to tell you everything later, I’m sure. But for now? Just know that I met Varric when a very dark period of my life had come to a sudden and abrupt stop. It wasn’t unwelcome, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still… I didn’t really know what to do with myself. He helped. They all did.

* * *

[Dialogue becomes available after all other options have been exhausted, and the Inquisition has moved to Skyhold.]

Inquisitor: So what's this about killing slavers in the Free Marches?

Dorian: Everyone needs a hobby.

Inquisitor (Requires Approval -35): Fine, don't tell me.

Dorian: There, you see, I knew we could find something to agree on.

(Conversation Ends)

Or

Inquisitor: At your own pace, then.

Dorian: *slightly approves* I appreciate that.

Or

Inquisitor: So what was your day job then?

Dorian: I realize that I make it seem effortless, but looking this good is a full-time occupation, I assure you. 

Dorian: And... well, it's no secret that I dislike how things are done in my country. This is my way of changing things.

Inquisitor: It seems like a strange occupation for nobleman to pursue.

Dorian: Well, I'd hate to be dull.

Inquisitor: Does power in the Imperium rest so heavily on the slave trade?

Dorian: Not as such, no. It's not as though slaves produce most of our wealth- that's the job of Soporati like Krem. But when it comes to how members of the Altus class- especially those in the Magisterium- run their affairs, slaves are a bit more vital. Slaves keep things running so that their owners can focus on politics or research or whatever else they feel they should be focusing on. And they're a raw power source, much like lyrium, only much less expensive. The worst sorts of Magisters are tricky to kill, because everyone knows that they would cheerfully murder their entire household in order to gain the power to defeat them. *he starts rubbing the back of his neck* Slaves aren't supposed to be brought in from outside the Imperium- those who are generally end up being used in experiments, or to power blood rituals. If we could cut off that supply...

Inquisitor: Would that really change anything?

Dorian: It would make things easier to change. There are good people in the Imperium- there are even good people in Magisterium. But they lack power to effect change, and as long as those Magisters willing to make literal sacrifices have the means to do so they will remain powerless.

Inquisitor: How does an Altus mage get into the slaver killing business?

Dorian: I would dearly love to tell you that I was moved by principle alone. But... the truth is that I fell in love with someone who is much more inclined towards such a thing than I am. He helped me, when I went along with something my principles _did_ move me to do, even though it made him uncomfortable. I could do no less for him.

Inquisitor: What part of fighting slavers makes you uncomfortable?

Dorian: The part where I'm living out of caves and seedy tavern inns with no reliable access to hot bath water, for one thing.

Inquisitor: And what did you do that made him uncomfortable?

Dorian: Now that is a story that will need to wait for another time.

 


	3. Cutscenes with Varric and Cullen in Skyhold

Varric: -oody would murder _both_ of us if I did that.  
  
Dorian: I’m not asking you to do anything, I’m asking you _not_ to write and tell him where I am.  
  
Varric: He’d still kill both of us.  
  
Dorian: Varric, please, think about it. You know what we’re facing.  
  
(If the Inquisitor sided with the Templars)  
  
Dorian: You saw the army that marched on Haven: an army of the absolute worst Tevinter can produce- has produced, probably, in Corypheus’ case- and their thralls.  
  
(If the Inquisitor sided with the mages)  
  
Dorian: We might have diminished the Venatori at Redcliffe, but the bulk of their forces are still at large, are they’re going to aim straight for the Inquisition.  
  
Dorian: Can you see why I want him to stay away from this? Killing slavers in the Marches isn't exactly easy, but at least it isn't quite _this_ dangerous. And as bad as it is now- if the people we're fighting now caught sight of him, and knew who he was... it would be much worse. It would be so much worse.  
  
Varric: He wouldn’t want you to make that choice for him.  
  
Dorian: I know. And he can hate me for it as much as he likes, as long as he stays alive to do so.

* * *

[Cullen talks to Dorian in Skyhold’s Library.]  
  
(If the Inquisitor sided with the Templars.)  
  
Cullen: Ah, Pavus! I was looking for you.  
  
Dorian: Well, you’ve found me. Should I start this conversation by informing you that I’m not an apostate, but rather registered to the Circle of Vyrantium?  
  
Cullen: …you didn’t have to.  
  
Dorian: Ah well, too late now.  
  
Cullen: You mentioned Kirkwall. {Skip to **}  
  
(If the Inquisition sided with the Mages.)  
  
Cullen: *clears throat*  
  
Dorian: Can I help you?  
  
Cullen: I was wondering- you look familiar, Pavus. Have we met before?  
  
Dorian: That’s a terrible line, and I am already spoken for, thank you.  
  
Cullen: What, I- no, that’s not what I meant.  
  
Dorian: Well, what did you mean?  
  
Cullen: I meant- look. You know Varric from Kirkwall, correct?  
  
**Dorian: *sighs, puts down book* I wasn’t ever in the Kirkwall circle, I’m not someone you need to apologize to. Save it for Alain- as I understand it, he’ll be arriving soon.  
  
Cullen: Alain? I thought he was dead.  
  
Dorian: You were supposed to. It’s not as though Hawke could allow you to return him to the Circle, could she? *beat* How’s Karras these days, by the way?  
  
Cullen: Dead- executed. Shortly after Hawke fled, some of the recruits came forward and said he’d been-  
  
Dorian: Entering their rooms at night? Making them do _things_? *snorts* I suppose it’s good to know you draw the line somewhere.  
  
Cullen: I didn’t _know_.  
  
Dorian: You didn’t want to know.  
  
Cullen: That- yes. You’re correct.  
  
Dorian: *sighs* Look, I appreciate that you’re trying to be a better person. And I wish you luck with that, I really do. It’s not an easy process, unlearning old prejudices, and I do respect that you’re pushing yourself to do it, rather than having been pushed into it. But I have a little too much experience with people claiming not to know what was happening right under their noses to be anything less than skeptical at the moment.  
  
Cullen: I- suppose that’s fair.  
  
Dorian: If you’re looking for something to do- give me a chance to make sure Alain knows you’re here before he catches sight of you. The poor boy was in a bit of state when last we met, and I’m not banking on him being any less prone to panic, given the circumstances.  
  
Cullen: Consider it done.

[War Table Mission Unlocked: A Reluctant Blood Mage]


	4. A Reluctant Blood Mage

[War Table Operation: A Reluctant Blood Mage]

**Operation Text** :

Not too long before Knight-Commander Meredith called for the Rite of Annulment, there was a conspiracy between Templars who felt that she had crossed the line, and mages desperate to get out of the Gallows before they woke up in a noose. As you might expect from Kirkwall, paranoia and blood magic ruined what could have otherwise been a rare show of cooperation between the Templars and the Mages. The conspirators attacked the Champion, and then, convinced that she was now their enemy, resorted to all manner of foul deeds to defeat her. It was a roaring failure, and all of the conspirators were thought killed.

They weren't. One of the mages, Alain, had surrendered peacefully. Out of deference to his particularly terrible situation in the Circle, Hawke hid him, and he left the city with a former Templar- and fellow conspirator- named Keran before things _really_ starting to blow up.

I have had contact with them and the group they've been traveling with since- having a mage as a slave is a sign of status in the Imperium, and mages from Kirkwall make particularly tempting targets, so as you might imagine our paths crossed distressingly often- and I suggested that they join the Inquisition. I had been thinking more along the lines of joining up as recruits, like so many others have, but if you would like to arrange for a higher-ranking position I could certainly extended that invitation as well.

-Pavus

* * *

 

**Adviser Suggestions:**

_Josephine:_

Given how emotionally fraught Kirkwall still is for many people- to say nothing about blood magic- especially those who lived through it, it might be better to set them up somewhere else. Kinloch Hold has become something of a safe Haven for those mages and Templars who weren't looking to fight one another, and I've been looking for an excuse to open a dialogue with Greagoir and Irving. If you wish, I can write and ask if they can take them in.

_Leliana:_

We will be facing blood mages, Inquisitor, and having someone who knows the art would be useful. We should keep it quiet, however: people will still panic if they learn we are harboring a malificar, though the fact that he'd traveling in the company of Templar might mitigate their fears somewhat. Still, I could send some of my agents to intercept them, and disguise them as merchants. They can be situated in Skyhold before anyone has a chance to question it.

_Cullen:_

Alain is a blood mage, it's true, but to the best of my knowledge he has never hurt anyone with it, even with good cause. Keran is a good man who doesn't turn a blind eye to anything untoward, even when it's done by his peers.

That is more than I can say for myself. If the Inquisition has room for me, it certainly has room for them.

* * *

 

**Results:**

_Josephine:_

Our letter was warmly received by the leaders of Kinloch Hold: we now have an open dialogue with something which might very well be a cornerstone for reconstruction once things are over, and Alain, Keran, and most of the rest of their group  have a place there. I've enclosed the letter for your perusal.

(If the Inquisitor sided with the Templars)

Ambassador Montilyet,

On behalf of Kinloch Hold, I would like to extend my appreciation for your letter of introduction. Of course we will allow Keran and the others to join our group, and we welcome any further correspondence. The Inquisition has truly been a light in these troubled times, and if we can offer assistance in any way, please do not hesitate to ask.

Yours,

Greagoir

(If the Inquisition sided with the Mages)

Ambassador Montilyet,

On behalf of Kinloch Hold, I would like to extend our thanks for your letter. Though the Circle Tower is large, space is rather more limited than we would like, and some forewarning about the new arrivals allowed us time to clear out some room for Alain and the others. We have heard great things of the Inquisition, and should you require our services, please do not hesitate to ask.

Yours,

Irving

_Leliana:_

They have arrived. Pavus is helping me get them situated in the Vault. Join us when you get the chance.

_Cullen:_

They've arrived. Pavus is meeting them at the gate and then bringing them to my office. This might go better if you were there as well.

**Rewards:**

_Josephine:_

120 Influence

Vivienne Slightly Approves

War Table Operation Unlocked: Investigate Enemy Mole at Kinloch Hold

New Quest: Speak with Kinloch Representative in Josephine's Office

_Leliana:_

60 Influence

Dorian Slightly Approves

New Quest: Speak with New Arrivals in Vault

_Cullen:_

60 Influence

Dorian Slightly Approves

New Quest: Speak with New Arrivals in Cullen's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... why Alain, Keran, and company?
> 
> Basically I realized that with Dorian being in a committed relationship, that the narrowed the potential list of guy-on-guy romances to "Iron Bull"- and though I adore Iron Bull, seriously, fuck that noise. Options are a beautiful thing. So, there will be more about this group later. 
> 
> Why am I treating this as though I'm actually writing some kind of source canon, you ask? Well, why the fuck not seems like the better question to me.


	5. Speak With New People

[Speak With Kinloch Representative in Josephine's Office]

Josephine: Ah, Inquisitor. There's is someone here who would like to speak with you. *she walks over to the armchair by the fire, in which sits a man* Inquisitor Adaar/Lavellan/Trevelyan/Cadash, may I present to you Cyrino El Campeador, formerly of the Dairsmuid Circle. Cyrino, this is the Inquisitor.

Inquisitor: A pleasure to meet you, Cyrino.

Cyrino: The pleasure is all mine.

Or

Inquisitor: What is he doing here?

Cyrino: Being ignored, apparently.

Or

Inquisitor with Human Mage background or History Knowledge Perk: The Dairsmuid Circle? Wasn't that Annulled last year?

Cyrino: Yes.

Josephine: Cyrino is one of the survivors.

Cyrino: Such as the four of us are.

Josephine: Indeed.

Josephine: Cyrino is here as a representative of Kinloch Hold. He'll be handling our correspondence with them.

Inquisitor: Why do we need a special representative for our correspondence with Kinloch Hold?

Cyrino: If I might, Ambassador Montilyet?

Josephine: By all means.

(If the Inquisition has allied with the mages)

Cyrino: You've shown an inclination towards giving the mages more freedoms- and more responsibility- is of great interest to both Greagoir and Irving.

(If the Inquisition has conscripted the mages)

Cyrino: Your handling of the rebel mages is an issue of paramount concern to both Greagoir and Irving.

(If the Inquisition has allied with the Templars)

Cyrino: You've shown an inclination towards helping the Templar Order redeem itself, something which is of great interest to both Greagoir and Irving.

(If the Inquisition has conscripted the Templars)

Cyrino: Your handling of the corruption in the Templar Order is an issue of paramount concern to both Greagoir and Irving.

Cyrino: They merely wish to have an inside perspective on how things develop.

Inquisitor: So... do all spies just announce themselves and I didn't notice until now, or?

(If Inquisitor is an elf or a dwarf)

Josephine: You didn't.

Inquisitor: To be fair, I was distracted.

(Otherwise, dialogue skips straight to)

Cyrino: You have others spying on you? Might I ask who?

Josephine: *looks at Inquisitor*

Inquisitor: *looks at Josephine*

Or

Inquisitor: So... you're a spy?

Cyrino: As much as any envoy is a spy.

Or

Inquisitor: Well, thank you for being upfront about it.

Cyrino: You're very welcome.

Or

Inquisitor: Can I read _your_ secret spy reports?

Cyrino: Well, they're hardly a secret now, aren't they?

Inquisitor: What makes Kinloch Hold merit their own representative?

Josephine: Kinloch Hold is the former headquarters of the Circle of Magi in Fereldan; the Hero of Fereldan sought allies there, and the Circle itself was given unprecedented freedoms by King Alistair after the Fifth Blight was ended. It became as symbol for a future where the Circles were less restrictive, and the mages worked more closely with the Templars. Given that Irving and Greagoir have made it a safe haven for those who did not wish to fight in the war, its power as symbol has only grown.

Inquisitor: And why choose someone from the Dairsmuid Circle to represent them?

Cyrino: I volunteered.

Josephine: I have set him up with an office in the vaults. He'll be there to discuss business if you need him.

Cyrino: And I see I am dismissed. Good day, Ambassador Montilyet, Lord/Lady Inquisitor. *leaves*

Inquisitor: Have him watched.

Josephine: Leliana has already assigned agents.

Or

Inquisitor: Interesting.

Josephine: Don't worry, he'll be watched closely.

Or

Inquisitor: Well, he's easy on the eyes at least.

Josephine: Someone should warn Pavus he has competition.

* * *

 

[Speak with New Arrivals in Vault]

Dorian: And here's the Inquisitor now!

Inquisitor: Everyone arrived safely?

Leliana: We had a bit of an incident in the courtyard...

Dorian: Seggrit still views new merchants as competition, it seems.

Inquisitor: What happened, exactly?

Dorian: Let's just say I might need your help procuring some glass nugs designed for personal use.

Inquisitor: *looks deeply concerned*

Or

Inquisitor: Tell me later.

Dorian: Oh, I will.

Dorian: So, introductions: Inquisitor, this is Keran, formerly of Kirkwall, Alain, also formerly of Kirkwall, Aisling An Callah, formerly of Kinloch Hold, Corentin, formerly of Val Royeaux, Kahina Tabassum Izem, formerly of Cumberland, and Cyrino El Campeador, formerly of Dairsmuid.

Inquisitor: A pleasure.

Inquisitor: Are you all former mages and Templars?

Corentin: Former Templars and current mages, really. It's kind of hard to put the magic thing down if you value your ability to think for yourself.

Alain: Corentin, Cyrino, and I are mages. Everyone else left the Templar Order.

Inquisitor: You don't seem to be suffering from the effects of lyrium withdrawal?

Keran: I wasn't a full-fledged member of the Order for very long. I got over the shakes a few years ago. Mostly.

Aisling: I never actually got as far as taking my vows. The war interrupted things.

Kahina: I have connections.

Inquisitor: What do you bring to the Inquisition?

Kahina: I. Have. Connections.

Aisling: I'm pretty good with a sword.

Keran: I'm _very_ good with a sword.

Corentin: I'm a student of history. If you come across any ancient writings that need to be deciphered-

Dorian: And when don't we?

Corentin: Then I'm your man.

Cyrino: I studied the Rivaini system of magic for years- a believe me, it's a very different school of thought from anywhere else.

Alain: Oh, I'm just following Keran around and hoping he knows what he's doing.

Keran: Hoping?

Alain: Fervently. There might be praying involved, too. 

Dorian: Well?

Inquisitor: Let's get you settled in.

Or

Inquisitor: A group this large is going to cause some trouble.

Keran: We can split off. I'll stay with Alain, the girls can blend in with the soldier's recruits, and I recommend keeping Corentin and Cyrino as far apart as possible.

Corentin and Cyrino: *look at each other and shrug*

Keran: They'll think they're having a perfectly civil debate, and the rest of us will hear their ungodly cacophony and think one of those rifts have opened up.

Corentin: You make us sound like mating wyverns.

Cyrino: Actually-

Keran: No.

Or

Inquisition: Welcome to the Inquisition. I look forward to working with you.

Leliana: *jerks her head into the hallway and leaves*

Inquisitor: *follows her*

Leliana: I'll be arranging for personalized interviews. They each have something to say that they won't in front of the others.

Inquisitor: Alain knows blood magic.

Leliana: As unlikely as it might seem.

Inquisitor: The others?

Leliana: I'm not sure I believe Keran's story about no longer being dependent upon lyrium. Kahina's connections warrant further pursuits. Aisling An Callah has an Avvar name- I wonder how she ended up in the Templar Order? Corentin... I will have to consult some contacts, but his name rings a bell, and not a good one. As for Cyrino- what do you know of what happened at the Dairsmuid Circle?

Inquisitor: Not much.

Or

Inquisitor with Human Mage background, or History Knowledge Perk: I know it was Annulled last year.

Leliana: When the Circle of Dairsmuid was Annulled, officially, there were no survivors. And yet, one has turned up on our doorstep. I'll be paying particular attention to him.

[War Table Operation Unlocked: A Storm in the White Spire]

* * *

 

[Speak with New Arrivals in Cullen's Office]

Inquisitor: *enters, finding the room's occupants in varying states of frustration and distress*

Dorian: Ah, Inquisitor! This is Alain, and Keran. We'll be leaving now-

Cullen: But-

Dorian: And you may speak with us later.

Alain and Keran: *nod to the Inquisitor as they leave*

Dorian: Good luck. *follows them*

Cullen: *sighs* That did not go as well as I had hoped. 

Cyrino: Well, I certainly hope not.

Inquisitor: Commander?

Cullen: This is the group Pavus recommended we look into: three mages, and three former Templars. They've spent the last long while in the Free Marches, attempting to stop bandits and slavers from taking advantage of the chaos caused by the fighting.

Cyrino: Well, to be fair, we're not really happy about Prince Sebastian invading Kirkwall either.

Cullen: Neither am I.

Cyrino: We also weren't fond of how you and Seneschal Bran were running things either.

Cullen: I got that, thank you.

Inquisitor: I take it you're the leader?

Cyrino: Me? Oh no. That's Keran, most of the time. He and Alain were looking out for one another long before the rest of us came into the picture. They want their space, we give them their space. I am Cyrino El Campeador, formerly an Enchanter in the Dairsmuid Circle. With me are Corentin, another former Enchanter from the White Spire, Kahina Tabassum Izem, former Knight-Templar of Cumberland, and Aisling An Callah, former Templar Recruit of Kinloch Hold. I take it you're the leader?

Inquisitor: I am indeed.

Or

Inquisitor: And don't you forget it.

Or

Inquisitor: Most people just call me Inquisitor.

Cyrino: No name?

Inquisitor: It doesn't often come up.

Cyrino: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. *turns to Cullen* Are we finished?

Cullen: Just about- I should show you to your rooms. *he gestures to the door*

New Arrivals: *stand up and file out of the room*

Cullen: I really wish you'd shown up before I stuck my foot in my mouth.

Inquisitor: It can't have been that bad.

Cullen: It really can.

Or

Inquisitor: What did you do?

Cullen: I think it might be more a question of what I didn't do.

Or

Inquisitor (flirt): You can tell me about it later. I'll buy you a drink.

Cullen: No, no, I have work.

Inquisitor: A working dinner, then.

Cullen: You drive a hard bargain.

Cullen and Inquisitor: *leave*

[War Table Operation Unlocked: A Necessity of the Past]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face claims for the OCs, for those of you who might be interested:  
> Cyrino El Campeador- Sendhil Ramamurthy  
> Aisling An Callah- Rose Leslie  
> Kahina Tabassum Izem- Freema Ageyman  
> Corentin- Andrew Lee-Potts
> 
> Next chapter will be back to Dorian-centric stuff. I think I miiiiiiiight just power through all the Dorian stuff, and then plug the rest of the OC things at the end.


	6. Party Banters I

[Party Banter With Iron Bull]

Iron Bull: So- just so we’re clear: have you ever been to Seheron?  
  
Dorian: Not like you’ve been to Seheron.  
  
Iron Bull: Who says I’ve been to Seheron?  
  
Dorian: Your lieutenant, Krem. Us ‘vints have to stick together, after all.  
  
Iron Bull: *grumbling* That little-  
  
Dorian: *laughs* Since I know better than to think that the Ben-Hassrath spy will let it lie: I spent some time there before your people retook the place, and some months after that I was rather unwillingly dragged back for a short while. We managed to avoid confrontations with the Qunari. I doubt we ran into each other then.  
  
Iron Bull: Well, no shit. I could tell _that_ from the way we’re both still breathing.  
  
\---  
  
Iron Bull: So… not a lot of friends on Seheron?  
  
Dorian: Not now, certainly.  
  
Iron Bull: But before we took it over. Everyone made it to the boats?  
  
Dorian: …are you asking if I’m really an Altus, with the understanding that people of that rank were given priority, or did I miss something?  
  
Iron Bull: Sure, let’s go with that.  
  
Dorian: *snorts* I am an Altus, just not one who’s been particularly good with staying within my rank. I’ve mostly just hoped that your people made kinder masters than mine.  
  
\---  
  
Iron Bull: Not a fan of the whole slave thing then?  
  
Dorian: Not as such, no. The way some slaves are treated- you’d get arrested for treating a dog that way in Fereldan. You’d get _hanged_ , and rightly so. And even if you're lucky, that’s a terrifying amount of power for one person to hold over another. One bad day, one short temper… and it’s not as though anyone would care.  
  
Iron Bull: Except you?  
  
Dorian: I’ve received several sharp slaps to the face over it. Most people have better luck. Still, most people aren’t as good-looking as I am, so I suppose it evens out.

* * *

 

[A chain of party banters involving Dorian and Iron Bull as the worst tentmates ever. Unlike the other dialogue listed here, it will trigger even after Dorian's identity becomes widely known.]

(In Hinterlands)  
  
Iron Bull: Aw, shit.  
  
Dorian: Welcome to Fereldan! Dogs everywhere!  
  
Iron Bull: I thought you said I didn’t connect?  
  
Dorian: You didn’t. Hence the way my head it still attached to my neck.  
  
Iron Bull: You sure? You’re carrying yourself pretty stiffly there, Pavus.  
  
Dorian: I… might have slept on my staff a little.  
  
(If Varric is in party.)  
  
Varric: You’re still sleeping with that?  
  
Dorian: You’re one to talk. I shudder to think about what you and Bianca get up to behind closed doors.  
  
(If Blackwall is in party.)  
  
Blackwall: I find it’s easier to sleep with my weapons at the foot of the bedroll.  
  
Iron Bull: Glad that works for you.  
  
\---  
  
(In Storm Coast, after above dialogue)  
  
Dorian: *yawns*  
  
Iron Bull: Don’t do that, you’ll get me started.  
  
Dorian: Serves you right. You practically kicked me through the side of the tent.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah, and for a minute there I thought you were going to burn my good eye out.  
  
Dorian: You _kicked_ me!  
  
(If Varric is in party.)  
  
Varric: Are you two okay?  
  
Iron Bull and Dorian: *laugh*  
  
Varric: So a resounding no, then.  
  
Dorian: Varric- are _you_ okay?  
  
Varric: _I’m_ not kicking or burning anyone who isn’t trying to kill me.  
  
(If Cole is in party.)  
  
Cole: *in two different voices* _Children scream and sob_ , **a hand groping grotesquely in the dark** , _flames silencing as they burn_ , **beard on** -  
  
Dorian: Cole! There’s no need to- go there.  
  
Cole: *confused* I don’t want to go to Seheron _or_ Minrathous.  
  
Iron Bull: Smart idea, kid.  
  
Dorian: Yes. Try and be that sensible more often, will you?  
  
(If Dorian has already given Cole permission to ask him questions)  
  
Dorian: *sighs* We’ll talk about it back in Skyhold, if you’re still curious then. But not here. Not now.  
  
\---  
  
(In Crestwood, after above dialogue.)  
  
Third Party Member: Pavus, Bull. What were you two _doing_ last night?  
  
Dorian: Nearly having my head chopped off for the ninth time.  
  
Iron Bull: Eighth.  
  
Dorian: Ninth. It still counts even if your ax got stuck the last time we were on the Storm Coast.  
  
Iron Bull: And it was the fourth time you nearly burned the tent down around us.  
  
Dorian: I hardly singed it. You can’t even see the mark.  
  
Iron Bull: Only because there’s so much mud.  
  
Inquisitor: Maybe we should start rethinking our sleeping arrangements?  
  
Iron Bull: Nah. Anyone else and we’d probably be at near-beheading number twenty.  
  
Dorian: I’m fine where I am, thanks.  
  
Or  
  
Inquisitor: Is that why Ser Morris sighs every time I mention I’m bringing you two out with me?  
  
Dorian He does?  
  
Iron Bull: Huh.  
  
Or  
  
Inquisitor: *says nothing*  
  
Dorian: That’s such an inane comment that you’ve shocked our esteemed leader into silence.  
  
\---  
  
(With Cassandra, after above dialogue chain)  
  
Cassandra: I have to ask-  
  
Dorian: Yes, last night was a nightmare, thank you for noticing.  
  
Cassandra: If you both know that you’re going to react this way, why sleep with your weapons at all?  
  
Dorian: Comfort, clearly.  
  
Cassandra: It’s not as though either of you are defenseless without a weapon.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah, but that half a second you spend reaching for your weapon can be pretty crucial.  
  
Dorian: Otherwise it’d be a race to see if he’d snap my neck before I lit him on fire.  
  
Iron Bull: For the record, I could snap your neck while on fire.  
  
Dorian: Not if I did it properly.  
  
Cassandra: …I understand.

* * *

 

[Banter with Blackwall]

Blackwall: So… Pavus. You’re a noble, right?  
  
Dorian: Altus.  
  
Blackwall: Which is Tevinter for noble, right?  
  
Dorian: No.  
  
Blackwall: No?  
  
Dorian: The name of the language is Tevene.  
  
Blackwall: *indistinct grumbling*  
  
\---  
  
Blackwall: So what’s your surname then?  
  
Dorian: Pavus.  
  
Blackwall: ‘Pavus’ is your surname?  
  
Dorian: Your grasp of the obvious never ceases to astound.  
  
Blackwall: Then what’s your given name?  
  
Dorian: Sparkler, of course. Haven’t you heard Varric?  
  
Blackwall: Fine, don’t tell me.  
  
Dorian: ‘Sparkler of House Pavus’. I should get that engraved.  
  
\---  
  
Dorian: So did your mother name you Blackwall, or do you have a given name?  
  
Blackwall: I- well, of course I have one!  
  
Dorian: *laughs*  
  
Blackwall: Would you tell me yours if I told you mine? Is that what’s happening here?  
  
Dorian: Not at all.  
  
\---  
  
Blackwall: So- what _is_ happening here?  
  
Dorian: Blackwall, I’m sorry, but there’s only enough room in my heart for my own facial hair.  
  
Blackwall: Maker’s blood, that’s not-  
  
Dorian: I know you must be inconsolable at the thought, but alas, it could never be.  
  
Blackwall: That’s not what I meant and you know it.  
  
Dorian: What you meant was to drag up a topic of discussion neither one of us wishes to have.  
  
Blackwall: But why?  
  
Dorian: I know my reasons. I don’t need to know yours to respect them.  
  
Blackwall: …fair enough.  
  
\---  
  
(With Iron Bull in party)  
  
Blackwall: Why do you answer Bull’s questions and not mine?  
  
Dorian: He’s a Ben-Hassrath spy. It’s not like he wouldn’t get the information he wanted anyway.  
  
Iron Bull: Hey now!  
  
Dorian: What?  
  
Iron Bull: I’m not here to interrogate anyone!  
  
Dorian: I’d guessed those weren’t your orders, true. But orders change.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah, but-  
  
Dorian: It wouldn’t be your fault if they did. I wouldn’t blame _you_. But, still, I’m traipsing around the countryside, fighting demons, Red Templars, and Venatori, getting mauled by bears, going entire days without bathing, and eating cold mystery stew more often than not. I’m in no hurry to make things _more_ uncomfortable for myself.  
  
Blackwall: Right. Clearly I’ve stepped in something here…  
  
Dorian: You’re _Fereldan_. Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?

* * *

[Party Banter with Cassandra]

Cassandra: I’ve noticed that you have a tendency to hit things with your staff, Pavus.  
  
Dorian: Interesting turn of phrase.  
  
Cassandra: Is that a Tevinter technique? I’ve never seen the Venatori use it.  
  
Dorian: It’s less a technique and more a desire to hit things before they hit me.  
  
Cassandra: During that last skirmish, you parried a thrust, turned your staff so that your blade slid under his guard, and then stabbed him through the ribs. That is not the sort of thing which happens without training.  
  
Dorian: Or a great deal of practice. This isn’t exactly the safest time for a mage to travel on his own, and I do need some way of defending myself without magic.  
  
\---  
  
Cassandra: I’ve heard that it is common for Tevinter nobles to marry young.  
  
Dorian: I’ve heard much the same about the nobility in Nevarra.  
  
Cassandra: My vows do not technically include chastity, but are nevertheless strong enough to forestall an engagement. Also, the number of suitors lessened after I broke one’s arm.  
  
Dorian: *laughs* Well, I certainly wish _that_ had been an option.  
  
Cassandra: There is no one waiting for you in Tevinter?  
  
Dorian: He better not be.  
  
Cassandra: No one arranged by your parents?  
  
Dorian: I am an extraordinarily contented widower.  
  
\---  
  
Dorian: You know, there are ways of testing for latent magical abilities.  
  
Cassandra: What.  
  
Dorian: Actually, I’ve rather thought that they might be linked to the special abilities you Templars have here in the south.  
  
Cassandra: *disgusted noise*  
  
Dorian: It’s just that you’ve been glaring at me for the last quarter of an hour like you’re trying to light my hair on fire through sheer force of will. I thought I should let you know that the act might be less theoretical than you thought.  
  
Cassandra: *even more disgusted noise*  
  
\---  
  
Cassandra: Did you kill your wife?  
  
Dorian: Did- what- I- _wife_?  
  
Cassandra: Answer the question.  
  
Dorian: That question is asked under so many false assumptions I don’t even know how to begin.  
  
Cassandra: Try.  
  
Dorian: Alright. Give me a moment to try and get it straight. *beat* Straight. Ha.  
  
\---  
  
Dorian: It’s like this: dearly though I would have loved to, I did not commit mariticide to escape my marriage. *rubbing the back of his neck* It wasn’t an option any more than arm-breaking was.  
  
Cassandra: And your wife?  
  
Dorian: My parents were blackmailed into agreeing to the union. As I was under twenty-one at the time, I was not required to consent. And I was the younger spouse by a factor of three.  
  
Cassandra: Ah.  
  
Dorian: It was a nightmare from start to finish, thank you for digging it up.  
  
Cassandra: My apologies.

* * *

 [Party Banter with Cole]

_Cole will say the following five comments in any order:_

Cole: Seven is just a number from one to ten, but it's easier to accept the blood on your hands than the chains on your wrists.

Cole: The slap stings but lightly but the shame stays sharp and lingers.

Cole: He's made it so easy for us to hate each other, but why should we give him the satisfaction our rivalry rather than taking our comfort in friendship?

Cole: Poison in the wine could kill us both. Might be worth it to take him out. Might be worth it to take his plaything away.

Cole: _Scultimidonus! Pusio! Cinaedus! Pathicus! Concubinus! Irrumabo ego vos!_ I wanted not to hide, but not like this.

 

_After the third comment, the third party member will add their thoughts:_

Varric: I don't think he wants to talk about it, kid.

 

Blackwall: Well, I know that's not one of _my_ memories, so I'm not sure what you think you're accomplishing by not speaking.

 

Iron Bull: Cole, I don't think you can help like this.

 

Vivienne: What is it rambling about now?

 

Sera: Shut your gobhole, creepy.

 

Solas: Interesting.

 

Cassandra: *disgusted noise*

Cole: *very quickly* She means me, not you.

 

_After the fourth comment, they'll chime in again:_

Varric: Your knock-knock joke attempts aren't improving.

Cole: That... wasn't a joke?

 

Blackwall: He's not going to stop, you know.

 

Iron Bull: So, Pavus, I was talking to Krem the other night and-

Dorian: *laughs*

Iron Bull: Hey, let me get the punchline first, at least.

(If the Chargers were sacrificed without Dorian in your party during Demands of the Qun, the Iron Bull stays silent.)

 

Vivienne: Perhaps a shorter leash? Or maybe some kind of muzzle?

 

Sera: *twenty-second long farting noise*

 

Solas: Hmm...

 

Cassandra: Cole?

Cole: ...no. That wouldn't fit there.

 

_After the fifth comment, Dorian finally chimes in:_

Dorian: *frustrated growl*

 

\---

Cole: A flick behind the ear, dinner rolled behind the back.

Cole: *Fenris voice* ' _Fasta vass_ , must you make things so hard for yourself?'

Cole: A bump of the shoulder, a date pressed between two palms.

Cole: *Dorian voice* ' _Fasta vass_ , can you do nothing for your own comfort?'

Dorian: *sighs*

Cole: I don't know why you don't want to talk about it. Those were good memories.

Dorian: Context is everything.

Cole: Oh. Yes, I see. It gets tangled...

Cole: But it could have been worse, if you let it. It would have been so much worse, but you never did.

Dorian: That's more right than you know.

Cole: Pavus? I want to know. And you want to know about what it's like to be me. Can we ask each other questions?

Dorian: ...that's... *sighs* I'll allow it on one condition.

Cole: Yes. I will try to stop saying the memories from there in front of the others.

Dorian: Good. Thank you.

Cole: It's not a trade of silence for questions. It's a trade of questions for questions.

Dorian: I understand. But still. Thank you.


	7. Demands of the Qun with Dorian in the Party

Gatt: We’re in this together. The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult.   
  
Dorian: Yes. Filthy decadent brutes, the lot of them. I’m sure life would be much better for all of us under the Qun.   
  
Gatt: *squints*  
  
Dorian: What? Do I have something on my face?  
  
Gatt: *walk up to Dorian, raising his hand so he’s looking at only the top half of Dorian’s face*  
  
Dorian: Did the Qun start frowning upon facial hair at some point? Because if so, I’d think you’d prioritize that _thing_ growing on the Bull’s face.   
  
Gatt: You’re Dorian.  
  
Dorian: Have we met?  
  
(If Cole is in party)  
  
Cole: You helped him.  
  
Dorian: Really? I don’t remember doing that.  
  
Cole: Yes, you do.

Gatt: *looks suspiciously at Cole*  
  
Dorian: No I-  
  
Gatt: You probably don’t recognize me. I was eight, last I saw you. In Alam? {skip to **}  
  
(Otherwise)  
  
Gatt: Danarius’ Dorian.  
  
Dorian: *quickly turns a choking noise into a laugh* Well, I certainly haven’t been called _that_ in a while.   
  
Iron Bull: Gatt?  
  
Gatt: He’s the one I told you about. Who tried to help. When I was eight.  
  
**Dorian: _Oh._  
  
Iron Bull: Huh.  
  
Gatt: You escaped then?  
  
Dorian: You haven’t heard? I thought all of Thedas had gotten the gritty details from Varric’s book.   
  
(If Varric is in party.)  
  
Varric: And I’m sorry, I really should have asked first.   
  
Dorian: I’m not holding a grudge, it’s just a trifling inconvenient for complete strangers to know about the dozen-odd years I spent as a virtual sex slave.   
  
(If Cassandra is in party and Dorian’s loyalty mission hasn’t yet been completed.)  
  
Cassandra: _You’re_ the Tevinter mage who joined Hawke’s group?  
  
Dorian: Don’t get all upset at Varric again, please. He was just trying to make up for the fact that complete strangers know about the dozen-odd years I spent as a virtual sex slave.  
  
(Otherwise)  
  
Iron Bull: That’s how I guessed.   
  
Dorian: Well, thank you for not informing the others. It’s been kind of nice, not having complete strangers know about the dozen-odd years I spent as a virtual sex slave.   
  
Gatt: What did I miss?  
  
Dorian: Danarius is dead. Fenris got him.   
  
Gatt: _Fenris?_  
  
Dorian: Yes- he escaped shortly after Seheron fell, lead Danarius around on a merry chase for nearly a decade, and then crushed his heart. Yours is dead too, I take it?  
  
Gatt: Yep. *points to Iron Bull*  
  
Dorian: And it couldn’t have happened to two nicer men. Sim- sorry. It’s Gatt now?  
  
Gatt: That’s right. Are you still going by Dorian?  
  
Dorian: I’ve been sticking to Pavus, actually. Slightly less recognizable down here. *chuckles, shaking his head slightly* Well, I suppose I _did_ hope that the Qunari took you in.   
  
Gatt: You did? Then why defend the Imperium?  
  
Dorian: Ideologically, I don’t much like the Qun and in general I really hope to never see Qunari marching in Qarinus ever. There are still good people in the Imperium, and I'd like not to see them hurt. Practically speaking, I’m sure this is much better for you than death by starvation.   
  
Gatt: Or Abraxis.   
  
Dorian: There have been gentler crucifixions than Abraxis.   
  
Gatt: You know, there are humans under the Qun, it's not entirely-  
  
Dorian: *summons a flame in the palm of his hand* I’m no hurry to wear another collar.   
  
Gatt: …right.

(If Dorian’s loyalty mission has yet to be completed.)  
  
Inquisitor: You knew, Bull?  
  
Iron Bull: I guessed. Don’t feel too bad boss, Dorian talked far enough around it that you wouldn’t know unless you were looking to confirm suspicions. *beat* Also he talks in his sleep.  
  
Dorian: I do not!  
  
Iron Bull: You mutter in your sleep. Generally when you’ve got an injury you’re ignoring, or there’s a rift we missed nearby.   
  
Gatt: I’m still not sure how you didn’t end up a tama, Hissrad.   
  
Iron Bull: They considered it, but I’m too good at hitting things.   
  
Dorian: And the thought you in a dress _is_ a bit ludicrous.  
  
Iron Bull: …yeah…  
  
Or  
  
Inquisitor: So this is how you know Varric?  
  
(If Varric is in party.)  
  
Varric: Yeah, that’s about the size of it.   
  
(Otherwise)  
  
Dorian: Yes. I _am_ actually friends with Mae, and she _is_ actually Varric’s cousin-in-law, but we didn’t discover the connection until after Danarius was dead.  
  
Or  
  
Inquisitor: So the ‘he’ you left fighting slavers in the Marches is Fenris, I take it?  
  
Dorian: *blushing* Yes, he is.   
  
Gatt: *sotto voice* Good on Fenris.

* * *

[Sacrificing the Dreadnought.]

(Dorian Approves)

Iron Bull: You under orders to kill me, Gatt?  
  
Gatt: No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They’d rather not lose two. *he nods to the Inquisitor, and moves to leave, pausing in front of Dorian*  
  
Gatt: Let’s hope we never meet again, Pavus.   
  
Dorian: Probably for the best, Gatt.  
  
\---  
  
(Party Banter with the Iron Bull)  
  
Dorian: It was a test. You know that, right?  
  
Iron Bull: What?  
  
Dorian: They wanted to make sure they had your loyalty. It was always supposed to come down to your Chargers or their Dreadnaught.   
  
Iron Bull: You don’t know what you’re talking about.   
  
Dorian: Of course I do, I’m an expert on these kinds of head games.   
  
Iron Bull: Look, I’m sure that looking for conspiracies is what they teach every good mage in Tevinter but-  
  
Dorian: Bull, I was “Danarius’ Dorian” for _twelve years_.   
  
Iron Bull: What the fuck kind of crap is that? You challenge every kind of problem Tevinter has, but you fall for the propaganda line about how the Qun is another type of sl-  
  
Dorian: You said it yourself: covering Dreadnaughts can go wrong in a thousand different ways. It stands to reason that it can be done in a thousand and one, right?  
  
Iron Bull: Fuck off, _Dorian_.  
  
Dorian: But they asked for you, your Chargers, and minimal Inquisition back-up. And they sent someone you care about as their liaison- even though, from the sound of it, they don’t really trust his emotional stability.   
  
Iron Bull: They wouldn’t do that. This is too important for them to gamble like that.   
  
Dorian: You are- weren’t their only Ben Hassrath agent. You might have been the only one to be openly sharing their intelligence reports with a foreign power, though.   
  
Iron Bull: That-  
  
Dorian: I’m not saying that they withheld information about the Venatori’s numbers, and I’m certain that Gatt didn’t know. But somewhere in Seheron, someone planned it to go this way, so that they didn’t have to wonder where your breaking point was.   
  
Iron Bull: Well, they found it.  
  
Dorian: I’m sorry. *beat* Believe it or not, I’m trying to cheer you up.   
  
Iron Bull: This is your idea of cheering me up?  
  
Dorian: The cheery point I was getting at was that you no longer work for the asshole who planned this. *only somewhat sarcastically* Yaaaay!  
  
Iron Bull: Heh.  
  
Dorian: Look, I can’t really ask you not to mope over this, but when you mope Krem mopes, and when Krem mopes he’s a terrible drinking companion. Ask any of your ‘boys’ and they’ll tell you the same.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah…

* * *

[Sacrificing the Chargers]

(Dorian Disapproves)

Gatt: Hissrad... marasas shokra.

Iron Bull: Panahedan, Gatt.

Gatt: And good luck to you, Pavus.

Dorian: *very stiffly* Yes. Same to you.

\---

(Party Banter with Iron Bull)

Iron Bull: So Gatt and I were talking and-  
  
Dorian: Bull, before we do this, I have something to ask you.   
  
Iron Bull: Okay?  
  
Dorian: I know that the Qunari probably have no interest in me specifically, or even in the Inquisition’s mages as a whole, but if, after we defeat Corypheus, that changes? Please give me enough warning to run.   
  
Iron Bull: Whoa, what-  
  
Dorian: And if you can’t do that- just end it quickly.   
  
Iron Bull: _Pavus._  
  
Dorian: I can’t go back to that sort of- existence. I can’t. I’d say I refuse, but I don’t know if your arvaarads would allow me that option. So…  
  
Iron Bull: I will do whatever I can to prevent you from ending up a saarebas. I promise.  
  
Dorian: Thank you.   
  
Iron Bull: But I can’t see it ever coming to that.   
  
Dorian: Yes, well, I’m sure neither did Kr- no, sorry, let’s not go there. You were saying about Gatt?  
  
Iron Bull: …Yeah. He knows of some other viddathari that you might know from back when Tevinter had control over the place. Should I ask him to put together a list- who’s still alive and what they’re doing?  
  
Dorian: Yes. I’d like that, thank you.

* * *

(In either case, once Dorian's identity is well known, and Cole has received Dorian's permission to ask questions.)

Cole: You’re thinking about Simia.  
  
Dorian: I’m pretty sure he prefers Gatt. And who wouldn’t?  
  
Cole: You’ve asked me not to say your memories from there in front of the others-  
  
Dorian: And you’ve done an excellent job thus far, thank you.   
  
Cole: But- it’s a strong memory. You got very angry for him. Angrier than you did for Ludus, or the others. Angrier than you did for you. You could barely breathe, your heart was beating so hard. When you made a fist you pressed your nails so hard into your hand there was-  
  
Dorian: Cole, you’re doing it again.  
  
Cole: Sorry. I want to help.   
  
Dorian: I know.   
  
Cole: So did you.   
  
Dorian: I knew it wasn’t possible. The only way to get him away from Abraxis long term would be to have Danarius buy him, and that would have just tossed him from the kiln and into the furnace.  
  
Cole: You didn’t lie. You told him that you could only keep him away for a few days. That helped.  
  
Dorian: Thank you. I'm glad to hear it. 


	8. Another Cutscene With Cullen

[Accessed by speaking with Cullen after he and Dorian have their conversation, but before Dorian's loyalty mission was completed, over a chess board.]  
  
Cullen: Come on. If you weren’t part of the Circle, you must have been part of the mage underground.  
  
Dorian: The mage underground was a complete shambles of malificars and charlatans by the time I arrived in Kirkwall, so the answer is still no. *moves his knight* Check.   
  
Cullen: But you did know Anders. *moves a rook*  
  
Dorian: *frowns at the board* Hm. *moves his queen* The possessed apostate spirit healer in Darktown? Doesn’t sound familiar, no.  
  
Cullen: I didn’t ask if you’ve ever heard of him, I asked if you knew him. *moves his rook again, and then immediately regrets it* Crap. Pav-  
  
Dorian: No take backs! *moves his knight* Check again!   
  
Cullen: Come on, honestly: you’re the one who gave him that new coat, weren’t you?  
  
Dorian: Do I seem like the sort of person to give out centuries-old mourning suits to healers plotting revolution?  
  
Cullen: Maker’s balls, is that what it was?  
  
Dorian: Yes. *moves his queen with a flourish* Checkmate!  
  
Cullen: What? No. You cheated!  
  
Dorian: I never cheat.   
  
Cullen: Liar.   
  
Dorian: No one like a sore loser, Commander.   
  
Inquisitor: You gentlemen having fun?  
  
Cullen: I’d be having more fun if he didn’t cheat.   
  
Dorian: I wouldn’t have the chance to if you just concentrated on the game. *beat* Though I suppose I can’t really blame you. My wit and charm do tend to dazzle.


End file.
